Grooming Reunions
by MasterClass60
Summary: Serena and Braixen reunite with Jessica and her Furfrou. Perfect too because Braixen needs grooming big time. How will it turn out? Disclaimer, not owning pokemon and everything else.


I'm back. So, I decided how about a reunion one shot. So, of course we've seen a lot of them including Ash, but how about Serena reuniting with a friend? Then, you'd have to think, who should reunite with? So, I thought and thought and thought. Then, an idea from XY episode 8 struck me. Does anyone remember this phrase from the episode," When you are, will you style my Fennekin"? Then you know that I'm talking about her and Jessica, including Furfrou too of course. So, let's get to it.

Serena was on her way to Lumious City to meet up with Clemont and Bonnie. While on the route to the city entrance, an idea popped into her mind. This morning, while she was brushing her pokemon, she noticed Braixen looked a little furrier than usual. In fact, a whole lot furrier. Now, Serena decided that it was a good idea for her starter to get trimmed. However, there weren't a lot of places around that did pokemon grooming. However, she then remembered someone who was a groomer and was a good friend that she's been wanting to see. So, Serena headed to a pokemon grooming salon where who greeted her but a Furfrou. Not just any Furfrou, one that had a Heart Trim style. It jumped up and greeted her with happy barks of hello. Then, came out a girl with blue hair and a red beret. When she came out to see who Furfrou was saying hi too, Serena smiled as she says with happiness in her voice," Jessica! It's so great to see you again." When she looked up, she could only smile and say hi back as Furfrou was by her side once more.

When Jessica was able to actually get a good look at Serena, she noticed that Serena changed her look since she last saw her. The main change she saw was that Serena's hair was shorter. After saying their hellos, Jessica offered Serena to come inside so they could catch up. As they talked, Serena decided to bring up the topic of a favor. Before asking, she shows Jessica the pokemon she caught over her journey. Furfrou was impressed by how calm and prideful Pancham was. Jessica was in awe on how cute Sylveon was. Serena then released her Braixen, who was looking a lot on the shaggy side. Trying to hold back a little of her laughter, she first smiled and was impressed on how it evolved from Fennekin. Then she asks Serena," When was the last time Braixen has had a trim"? Serena said that Braixen has never had her fur cut at all. Braixen could only sigh and agree. But, there was also a hint of fear in her eyes. If it was up to Braixen, she wouldn't be wanting a haircut at all. Jessica then suggested that she could groom Braixen. Serena smiled and said yes, but when she turned to her partner, she saw Braixen shaking and cowering in fear. When she asked Braixen if she was alright, Braixen shook her head no in a fast pace as if something was bugging her. Jessica could somehow sense that she was nervous as she soon remembers the incident with Team Rocket back then.

She then asks Serena if she could speak with Braixen alone for a bit. As Serena stepped outside, Jessica, with Furfrou, knelt down to her level. As Braixen looked up and listened, Jessica says,"Does the memory from Team Rocket haunt you"? Braixen moved her left paw in a sideway manners as if to say more or less. Jessica then asks,"Is it your first time"? Braixen shakily and slowly nodded yes as she looked down in embarrassment. Jessica moved her hand and petted Braixen, ruffling the thick, long fur on her head as Braixen smiled and calmed down a little bit. Jessica then says,"You have nothing to worry about. Serena is my friend and she trusts me. Plus, she's seen me work with Furfrou and Furfrou enjoys the style it wears." Furfrou barked in content and agreement as Braixen felt a little better about the situation. Jessica then says,"Plus, it's alright to be nervous since it's your first one. Lots of people are scared or nervous for their first haircut. But, once it happens, then they see its nothing to worry about at all. I've been through it, Serena's been through it, everyone has gone through it. Through it all, they now enjoy or like it." Braixen smiled and tilted her head in understanding. Serena walked in and joined in on the conversation in an attempt to help her starter feel calmer. She kneels to her partner's side and says,"Plus, you might actually like it. If it makes things better, I love getting my haircut." As Braixen looked in a bit of confusion, as if to say you enjoy them, Serena nods and says," I always feel so good when I have a new haircut and I always look good too." Braixen then smiled at what her trainer says. If there was anything that Braixen loved, it was to look her best. Plus, if it meant feeling good too, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. That's when Braixen nodded as if to say Ok, I'll do it. Jessica and Serena must have figured out what she meant to say as they brought her to the back.

She was placed onto the table with the big blow dryer. Jessica then grabbed a wide grooming brush and began moving it across Braixen's fur. Braixen watched as she purrs in delight from the wondrous feeling of being brushed. As it continued, Jessica examined Braixen, soon saying,"She's at the peak of health. " She soon lifted her into the huge tub on the side of the room. Jessica soon began scrubbing Braixen with thr shampoo she selected for the quality of Braixen's fur. It gave off a good aroma, with Serena and Furfrou enjoying the scent. As she was soon rinsed, Jessica carefully lifted her out and back onto the table and turned on the blow dryer. As she wrapped and dried Braixen with a huge towel, the blow dryer assisted in drying most of Braixen's head. Braixen was in a calm state as Serena watched, happy that her partner was relaxed about the whole situation. Soon, as the dryer was turned off, she grabbed a pair of scissors and a wide tooth comb from the counter. She was then ready to begin with the cut. Braixen was a little nervous, but she looked up at her trainer, who was by her side with a reassuring smile. Braixen felt a little better as Jessica began cutting her fur. Braixen covered her eyes when the first few snips, but soon, she felt calmer and was soon actually enjoying it. When most of her was groomed, Jessica was about to move to Braixen's head when she got an idea. She whispered it to Serena, who was excited about it. When Braixen tilted her head in confusion, Jessica turned to her and asked," I have an idea. Would you like me to style the fur on your head so it looks like your trainer's hairstyle"? Braixen thought about it for minute. It was her first haircut and this was a whole new step to her persona. Then again, it sounded nice and for her, she would get to be like her trainer. Plus, she would get to understand what it's like to be like humans in a way, to have hair on their heads.

She looked up at Jessica and nodded slowly. Serena looked on with a reassuring smile as Braixen allowed Jessica to work with her fur. As Jessica ran the comb through Braixen's fur, she trimmed it so it looked like Serena's hair. She even found a special liquid to turn the fur on Braixen's head into the same color as Serena so it matched. After a few minutes, she ran her hands through Braixen's fur to manually style it and try to even things out. After running the comb through it one last time, she soon was finished. Braixen was anticipating to see how it looked. Serena and Furfrou were really impressed on how it looked. When Jessica gave Braixen the mirror to see, she was full of emotions. Surprised, schocked, amazed, in awe. She ran her paw through her newly cut hair as she waa beginning to like the feeling of a new haircut. Serena smiled as she says,"She looks really amazing." Jessica smiled as she says,"Thanks. This is honestly my first time grooming a Braixen. I'm just glad it went successful and that she likes it. It definitely suits her." Serena smiled as she hugged her partner, who was really enjoying the new look. She liked the feeling of having hair cover her head like the humans. Plus, she just enjoyed how stylish it looked. Serena could tell by the look on Braixen's face that she was really content with it. As they said their goodbyes and headed to Lumious City. While walking, Serena decided to talk to Braixen about her new look.

As they soon arrive at the pokemon center, she says,"I'm glad you like it. I'm very proud of you. Even though you were a little nervous about it first, you went through with it and now, I can guess it's something you would now really love." Braixen smiled with happiness as Serena continued with,"Now, since you have it styled like we do, there are some things you need to know about hair care. For one thing, it tends to get messed up sometimes. So, before we left, I asked Jessica for a favor and she got me this for you." She pulled out a red case and inside it was a red comb with Braixen customized in gold letters. Braixen took it out of the case and held it, trying to adjust her grip on its handle and trying to figure out what its used for. Serena laughed watching her curiosity on trying to figure out what to use it for. She brought her to a mirror in the room they were staying for the night, trying to help her. Holding it with her, she says," Grip on the handle as if you were holding your stick." Braixen adjusted her grip and was able to hold it better. Then, Serena brought Braixen's arm up a bit and said,"This is what you do with it." She then helped Braixen move the comb as it glided through Braixen's haircut. Braixen soon got the hang of it as she was able to easily use it now. Easily doing the sides and even the back, she was able to fully use it. Serena was glad as her partner was proud at her new found skill. As Braixen put her new comb back in the case and back into Serena's bag, Serena hugged her partner as she let Sylveon and Pancham out so they could see. Pancham was surprised as this was something he would have to get used to seeing a lot. Sylveon liked it, smiling bright and running one of her feelers through it. Braixen laughed a little as it tickled a bit. Serena, seeing this as a funny way to mess with it, she recalled her other two pokemon back to their pokeballs. She then hugged her starter pokemon again as Braixen looked up at her trainer's smiling face, not knowing she had an idea of mischief in mind.

Then, Serena ran her fingers through Braixen's hair, ruffling it. Braixen began to giggle since it tickled her. As she kept doing it, Braixen began laughing hard cause the ticklish feeling was funny. Serena soon stopped as Braixen caught her breath, looking at the mirror and seeing her haircut messed up. Braixen looked up at her trainer who had a no regrets/ pleasure look on her face. Braixen soon got an idra as she smirked at her trainer who was wondering what she could be thinking. As Braixen stepped forward, Serena stepped back and it kept that way until Serena fell backwards onto the bed. As her hat fell onto the floor, Braixen found it as a hilarious opportunity. She tackled her trainer and began tickling her back. Serena was laughing hard as Braixen kept it up. As Serena sat up, Braixen had a deep smirk as Serena soon noticed that she was about to live, or in this case, feel ticklish dejavu. Braixen then ran her paw through Serena's hair as it was her turn to have a chance at ruffling it. Serena was laughing so hard, trying to tell Braixen to stop in between laughs. Braixen only shook her head as kept it up. Soon, Braixen did stop as they were both laughing while their hair were messed up. Serena smiled as she says,"Sometimes, you can be as mischievous as Chespin. But, I guess I did deserve it a little." They soon were both laughing again about how funny they both looked. Serena soon went into the bathroom to change into pjs and fix her hair. While that happened, Braixen fished through Serena's bag and got the case which kept her comb. She grabbed it out of the case, went to the mirror and began using it. She found it to be quite a pleasant sensation. She finished within two minutes and put her comb away. Serena soon came out with her pjs and bow on. As Serena got into bed, Braixen was at the end with her trainer. They both smiled as they fell asleep, with the moonlight shining on them.

Cute, if I say so myself. If I could, I wish I could draw an image of what Braixen would look like with it and post it so you guys could see. Till next time, this is 23027 signing off.


End file.
